


Blood of the Blood God

by TenshiWasTaken



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWasTaken/pseuds/TenshiWasTaken
Summary: In which the Egg gets to Phil and things go very poorly.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Blood of the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> i think my characterisation is kinda off and this was written for day 1 which it certainly is not atm but uh, yKNOW

The artic was a quiet sort of place— quiet aside from the occasional visit from Ranboo, the sounds of his cow farm, Steve, the countless slaves– er, villagers in the basement; really, the artic wasn't all too quiet at all these days but Techno knew there was something missing. He'd checked his to-do list— once, twice then thrice— but still, nothing shouted out to him as particularly incorrect. Ranboo was in his basement, he'd checked on him a couple times; he loathed to admit it but he was worried about the little guy after the whole incident with the egg. He was down in the basement as per usual; the voices were quiet aside from the occasional buzz of E, but his attention was caught as a flap of wings finally reminded him of what had been missing.

_Philza Minecraft! It's Phil! Dadza!!_

The voices chattered excitedly, they always got excited whenever Phil came over though he can't say he blamed them, he had come to miss his best friend the past couple weeks. He hadn't even seen him yesterday when he'd been unceremoniously dragged off by one BadBoyHalo— and tailed by Ranboo though he still had yet to decide whether that was a lucky or unlucky thing, he hadn't intended the hybrid to get caught off in Bad's weird pyramid scheme / cult, Techno wasn't thinking about it long enough to really decide on a title for the 'Eggpire.'

He scaled the rope ladder— pulling it up after him to make sure the free roaming slaves wouldn't make an escape attempt while his guard was down— and hurried out the door, ready to greet the winged man but he stopped as he saw him.

It was Philza, that was for certain but he'd made some rather notable wardrobe changes. In place of his usual, forest green was a strange shade of burgundy, ill suiting of the hybrid's usual gentle demeanor though that too had disappeared with his typical accent colour, a strange smirk tugging his features into an unnatural expression. "Hey, Techno! Long time, eh?"  
  
The piglin was frozen for a moment before he caught himself and let out an awkward chuckle as he replied with a low: "Hullo." It was a standard greeting but the hybrid was clearly on edge, not approaching the red clad male as he would usually. There was a prickling sensation of recollection in the back of his mind but he didn't touch upon it yet, not wanting to make any reckless assumptions. "I see you've got some new... _duds_." He rehashed the words Bad had used yesterday, this whole situation feeling ominously familiar though he couldn't help but relax as Philza let out a laugh, unrepentant and happy as usual and for a moment, Techno could almost convince himself everything was okay until Phil looked back down again and he felt like he was being sized up by a creature far bigger and far hungrier than he.  
  
"Heh, yeah! I got them from a new friend I met." He smiled then, hungry and malicious as he stepped towards Techno, snow crunching underneath his feet. "Ho? Funny, some homeless person came over yesterday rambling about a new friend. Coincidence, huh?" Before he could blink, Philza was close. Too close. Techno had never been a touchy person and there was barely an inch between them at this point, his eyes were wide, struggling to comprehend what he was trying to do. "I heard." He breathed out, speaking softly but even so, Techno could practically feel the vibrations of his words at such close range. "Uh, heh- Phil, uh... getting a little close there." He stepped back but Phil was quick to close the distance until the piglin found he'd backed himself into a corner, pressed against his door.  
  
"So, you met the Egg, huh?" And the blood drained from Techno's face as he felt very, very cold as the strange red coloring finally seemed to click. That odd, bloody burgundy... it was the same shade as the Egg. "N-Nah, egg? I'm uh... I'm allergic so uh, no eggs here. Never seen an egg in my life." He was shifting, trying to get out from the situation he'd trapped himself in. He needed to get to Ranboo, surely the two of them together could... what? Hold Phil off? Bad had said yesterday, the Egg doesn't take kindly to obstacles and Techno had pretty firmly placed himself as an obstacle in the Egg's way— if only because he was living his life without the Egg's input— Philza's hand snapped out before he could push himself around the corner, forcing the piglin still up against the rough, cobblestone support beam holding up the house.   
  
"See, Tech, the Egg and I have been talking and it turns out, you aren't too fond of the Egg. Hear you threatened to turn it into an omelet?" The words were razor sharp, void of any humor the man would've likely had if this were a normal situation but unfortunately, this was far from normal. Pressed against the wall like this by the man he likely trusted the most in the entire world, Techno felt incredibly small and vulnerable, it was a sensation he'd only felt a couple times in his life— an unfortunate number of those times within the boundaries of this world— and he'd felt it more than enough times to decide he didn't like it. It made him feel weak and he was far from it but something about being faced with malice by _Philza_ of all people made his blood run cold through his veins.

"The Egg didn't appreciate getting threatened. Particularly not by a lowly _piglin_ , of all people." Techno shrunk into himself, trying to reassure himself that this wasn't really Phil, the Egg had just gotten into his head, he was being used! Despite his frantic self reassurances, he couldn't find it in him to strand strong; he knew he could push Phil back, it wouldn't even take that much effort on his part but... this was Phil. His best friend. His companion. His mentor when he'd first crawled out of the nether and out into a world that he just _knew_ would hate him. Philza had stood by his side through all of it and no matter the situation, he couldn't bring himself to raise a hand against him.

Seeing the momentary lapse of weakness, Philza smiled. It was so similar to Phil's usual, gentle smile that Techno lost focus, losing sight of the danger for just a second, losing sight of the blade Phil held in hand until he found himself scrambling to block the strike with his axe. It was the one Ranboo had gifted him, he acknowledged dully as he shoved Phil away from him. Trying to make distance now but before he knew it, Phil had swooped in for another blow that Techno narrowly ducked underneath. He couldn't keep dodging like this with Phil constantly making swipe after swipe, steadily getting closer and closer to actually hitting Technoblade.

Phil was far from poor at combat, having taught Techno a lot of moves himself— though the PVPer had perfected them in his own time without a tutor— but Techno knew, logically, he was better and yet... as he dived out of the way, Philza's sword sliced across his back and the piglin let out a howl of pain, crouched as he tried to get a read on how bad the injury was. The Blood God was never sloppy, never let his guard down and he certainly never allowed himself to be mercilessly attacked without even attempting to give a blow back but... this wasn't necessarily The Blood God and Techno wasn't facing another nameless face, this was someone he knew and cared for, one of the last two living people in the world he found he still cared for.

Philza didn't let up for a second, pouncing on Techno's weakness and Techno barely managed to parry another strike, heaving as he wobbled to his feet. A little injury like that wouldn't have usually taken this much out of him but... this whole situation was beginning to weigh heavily on him, fighting Philza, Phil trying to kill him.

**Phil was trying to kill him.**

_Redza! Run! Save Phil! Help Phil!_

The voices chanted and screamed, a mixture of agitated and terrified as Techno just struggled to block the endless stream of attacks until finally, his grip slipped and the ax was knocked from his hands before he could do a thing to stop it. He stared at his lost weapon, at the victorious Enderian citizen above him, gloating about his 'easy victory'. Techno briefly wondered if this is what he looked like to those who he defeated in battle though he imagined few of them would know the turmoil Techno felt at that moment, gaze wavering as he struggled to get to his feet.

_Run! Run! Get Ranboo! Ranboo, help! Dadza! Dadza!_

The voices were in a frenzy, struggling to decide on how to react to the situation at hand. Techno turned, attempting to crawl away but a boot planted on his back caused pain to spike through his body, he felt himself collapse into the snow, the ground around him slowly dying a soft red as blood seeped from the wound Phil was actively agitating. "P-Phil!" He gasped, scrambling to get some purchase but it was no use, his fingers going numb as they dug into the frozen earth beneath him and Philza tilted his head, seemingly unknowing as to what he was doing to the piglin beneath his foot.

"What's up, Techno? Not so troubled by the proximity now, eh?" He didn't respond, black flecking his vision as he struggled to release some of the pain, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out it all. "What was that you said way back, the voices... _demand blood, wasn't it?_ " And the voices were screaming, pleading with Phil despite knowing that the hybrid had no way of possibly hearing them. "Well, guess we ought to humor 'em, eh?" He laughed then and Techno heard the blade pierce through him before he felt it, a cold spike of agony lancing through him as he let out a yell. The ground was red now, or maybe he was seeing things; not that he was seeing much by now. He felt himself drifting, pain lancing through him like needles and Techno suddenly realised: **he was dying**.

"Blood of the blood god, eh?" Phil laughed once more, giggling away as the piglin's struggling form slowly ceased to shake and writhe and his breathing ceased.

**Technoblade was slain by Ph1Lza**


End file.
